


Like a Teddy Bear

by Citrine (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not to taken too seriously, PWP, Plushophilia, Voyeurism, a bit cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Citrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, John and a teddy bear:</p><p>Sherlock had left his bedroom door ajar, accidentally on purpose John was sure.  Well, he wasn’t going to fall for it, what part of not interested didn’t Sherlock understand?  It wasn’t as if he was even remotely intrigued by Sherlock’s bizarre sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Just a daft little piece I wrote some time ago. I can't really claim that it has any redeeming features, but the bear's cute. Sherlock & John aren't bad either!
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own, no profit made, just playing with teddy.

 John looked around the chaos that passed for their living room. “Have you seen Mary’s bear anywhere?”

 “Mary’s bare what?” Sherlock was stretched out on the sofa reading a magazine.

 “A big brown teddy bear, about so high,” John gestured to indicate the size of the toy. “I got it for her birthday, flowers, champagne, chocolates and a teddy, when I find it that is.”

 Sherlock turned a glossy page.  “You might not want to give it to her when you do.”

 “Why not?” John was immediately suspicious. “If you’ve microwaved it you can get off your lazy arse and go out and buy her another one.”

 Sherlock threw the magazine onto the coffee table. “I got cum all over it.”

 John did a double-take. He must have misheard, only he knew that he hadn’t. “You got _what_ on it?”

 “Cum, sperm, semen.” 

“How the – No, don’t answer that, at least you could have the grace to look embarrassed.”

 Sherlock shrugged and sat up. “Why should I? Or are you going to tell me that you never masturbate?”

“Not over a bloody teddy bear, I don’t.”

“Try it, you might like it.  It’s a lovely bear. I haven’t humped anything that soft and fluffy for ages.” 

Sherlock’s smile was reminiscent of pleasures that John wasn’t sure that he wanted to know about, but his imagination had already gone into overdrive. He swallowed heavily. “It wasn’t yours to...Oh, bloody hell, are you seriously telling me that you wanked off over a teddy bear?”

“Not exactly. It’s not the bear as such; it just feels good to have something that furry and warm to rub my cock against.” Sherlock straightened the magazines up, not quite meeting John’s gaze. “I meant to stop before I got off on it, but it felt so marvellous I just couldn’t hold back.”

“What the hell am I supposed to say to that? I thought you were supposed to be all intellectual and cool, not a secret teddy bear humper. Why on earth would you want to screw a stuffed bear?”

“Do you want a demonstration?”

“Jesus, you’re serious, aren’t you?” John cleared his throat. “No, thanks, not in a million years, in case you’re forgotten I’m not gay.”

“Don’t worry, either’s the bear.”

John laughed despite himself. “This is insane. How can you get turned on by a teddy bear of all things?”

“If you really want to know, and you do, follow me and I’ll show you.” Sherlock stood up and walked into his bedroom.

“No way!” John shouted after him.

Sherlock had left his bedroom door ajar, accidentally on purpose John was sure.  Well, he wasn’t going to fall for it, what part of not interested didn’t Sherlock understand?  It wasn’t as if he was even remotely intrigued by Sherlock’s bizarre sex life.  

The great Sherlock Holmes shagging a teddy, now that would be something to see.  

Not that he actually wanted to watch him shag anything and he was going to damn well tell Sherlock so in no uncertain terms. John pushed back the bedroom door and the first thing he saw was that wretched bear sitting in the middle of Sherlock’s bed. 

Sherlock stood by the window. He looked over his shoulder as John came into the room.  “We’ve been waiting for you, haven’t we, teddy?”

“I’m not a pervert,” John said firmly.

“I never said that you were.”

Sherlock strode over to his bed and picked the teddy up by one brown furry paw.  He walked past John with the toy tucked under his arm and John caught a glimpse of a dried, sticky patch on the bear’s back.  A sudden jolt of arousal shocked him. He most definitely was not into any of this. He was straight, vanilla, boring, not teddy-sexual and certainly not Sherlock-sexual.  

 Sherlock stopped when he reached the wall. He put the bear down on a chair and calmly undid his trousers, pushing them and his boxers down around mid thigh. John could see the curve of his arse under his shirt tails. Sherlock retrieved his bear and held it flat against the wall, then he spread his legs and leant on the toy’s furry back.  

“Oh, I’m so ready for this.” He adjusted the bear slightly and pressed his groin more firmly into it.  “Sit down, John, make yourself comfortable. I’m going to try and make this last a bit longer than it did the first time.”

“Okay,” John mumbled. He didn’t know what else to say and since the only chair in the bedroom was the one next to Sherlock he sat on the end of the bed. 

Sherlock glanced over his shoulder and actually winked at him. “Enjoy the show.”

He had turned back to face the wall before John could even start to deny that he was getting turned on by watching his best friend shag a teddy bear. Not that he could look away when Sherlock started rubbing himself against the furry bear with little circular motions of his narrow hips. 

“God, this is good.”  Sherlock made a little noise deep in his throat. “You should try it.”

“No, thanks, I prefer my sexual encounters to be more norm – ordinary.”

“Normal’s overrated.”  Sherlock flexed his pelvis, grinding into the soft fur. “I bet your girlfriend’s cunt doesn’t feel any better than this does.”

“I wouldn’t know,” John said with feeling and immediately wished that he hadn’t. “That is we’ve only been going out for a few weeks and she doesn’t want to rush into anything.”

Sherlock chuckled breathlessly. “Teddy might start looking good.”

John bit his lip and this time he didn’t say it aloud. Much more of this and you’re going to start looking good, not that you don’t already. It should have looked bloody ridiculous, a grown man with his trousers down round his knees humping a stuffed toy, but it was one of the hottest things John had ever seen and he’d seen plenty. 

“Oh, John, it feels fantastic.”  

The way Sherlock said his name made the erection John was trying to ignore jerk in his jeans. “You don’t have to give me a running commentary, just get on with it, will you?”

“I like talking…like you watching.” Sherlock rotated his hips. “Oh, fuck…”

John undid the top button on his jeans. They were getting uncomfortably tight.

Sherlock stopped moving his hips and wriggled on the bear, standing up on his toes for a moment. He repositioned himself again and then shifted the teddy bear slightly to the left. 

“Are you okay?” John asked.

“I’m trying to rub my balls on the fur.” A large plush paw appeared between Sherlock’s thighs. “Oh, yeah, that’s it.” He thrust forward, back and forward again. Sherlock whimpered. “God, I’m close.”  His hips moved again, faster this time. He shuddered to a stop and rested his forehead on the wall. “I’m almost there. I just want to see if I can hold off for a couple of minutes.” 

“Why stop now?” John said roughly. He had been stroking himself through his jeans, his body stung tight in anticipation of the moment when Sherlock started to cum.

“I want you to see the state I’m in.” Sherlock canted his hips away from the bear. “Look, John, look at my cock.”

John didn’t intend to stand up and walk across the room with his erection straining against the fabric of his jeans. He didn’t intend to lean on the bedroom wall next to Sherlock and gaze down at the long thread of glistening pre-cum that linked the dark flushed tip of Sherlock’s cock with the rich brown fur of the bear. 

“Teddy’s ruined,” Sherlock said, “I’ve leaked all over him.”

“You needn’t sound so damn smug about it.” John slapped him lightly on his bare bum. “I should have known that you’d be a bloody show off.”  He slapped Sherlock’s bum again, noticing how his cock leapt in response. “Like that do you?”

“Yes,” Sherlock replied shamelessly. He spread his legs. “Hold my balls.”

John was too far gone to even think of refusing. He reached down between Sherlock’s buttocks and curled his hand around his sac. 

“Fuck!” Sherlock’s hips jerked forward.

John chuckled and rubbed his palm over the delicate flesh, not surprisingly Sherlock’s balls were drawn up tightly against his body and after a few moments play John gently eased them down a little. “That help?”

“Yeah, keep your hand there and I might last an extra thirty seconds.” Sherlock grinned. “And you said you were straight.”

“I am.” John didn’t sound very sure.

“With your hand wrapped round my bollocks and a tent pole in your trousers?”

 “Maybe it’s teddy who turns me on.” John blushed. He knew that Sherlock wasn’t fooled.

“He should do, he’s gorgeous. I can’t believe how soft he is.” Sherlock ran his hand through the thick plush fur on the bear’s back. He closed his eyes and shivered. “Oh, god, John, I’ve got to get off.”   He pressed forward, burying his cock in the teddy’s fur. “Do you want to watch me come?”

“Oh god, yes, please!”

Sherlock’s chuckle turned into a moan. His hips jerked forward, hammering into the bear. “Fuck oh, fuck…”

 John groaned. He wrapped his free arm around Sherlock’s waist and squeezed his balls with his other hand.  His own cock pulsed painfully in his jeans.

“Yes!” Sherlock arched his neck, exposing his long throat to John’s kisses. “I can’t stop, oh, please, it feels so good, I can’t stop fucking teddy!” He rammed the toy into the wall. “I’m coming. Oh, god, John, I’m coming!”

Sherlock cried out wildly, wordlessly, shaking from head to foot with the intensity of his orgasm. John held him tightly and every quivering spasm reverberated through him. It felt like he was coming with Sherlock even before his own fragile control shattered.

They clung together in the aftermath. Sherlock still held the bear by one paw, its furry back was splattered with white cum and some of it had even dripped down onto the floor. He grinned sheepishly at John. “God, I can’t remember the last time I came that much.”

“I can’t remember the last time I came in my pants.”

Their laugher filled the room.

“Let’s lie down before we fall down,” said John.

They staggered over to the bed and tumbled down onto it. Sherlock tucked the teddy bear under one arm and put his other arm around John’s shoulders.  John sighed contentedly and settled down with his head on Sherlock’s chest.  The shiny glass eyes of the bear stared back at him and John chuckled. “Well, now I know exactly what to buy you for Christmas.”

 


End file.
